


O Dilema do Segundo Marido

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Margo achou que já rolaria no primeiro dia em que Quentin se tornou um aluno de Brakebills geralmente Eliot era do tipo que se movia bem rápido com relação a essas coisas...





	O Dilema do Segundo Marido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



> N/A : Se passa nos primeiros episódios da primeira temporada.

Margo achou que já rolaria no primeiro dia em que Quentin se tornou um aluno de Brakebills geralmente Eliot era do tipo que se movia bem rápido com relação a essas coisas. Ele os pegava e logo os largava e a vida seguia até um novo rapaz chamar a sua atenção e o padrão se repetia.

Mas não essa vez. Ou nem no dia seguinte.

Com duas semanas ela começou a ficar ligeiramente preocupada, e bem curiosa. Eliot obviamente ainda estava a fim dele, mesmo se ela não o conhecesse tão bem quanto ela conhecia seria claro.

Naquele dia pouco antes do anoitecer Quentin apareceu e os três beberam tequila e assistiram alguns episódios de Friends no sofá até Quentin adormecer.

“Eu acho que eu vou pegar um cobertor pra ele” Eliot disse.

“Ou você poderia levar ele pra sua cama, ser um bom anfitrião e tudo isso” ela disse com um leve mas sugestivo levantar das sobrancelhas.

“Bem eu poderia, mas eu acho melhor não”

“Porque não ? Ele está meio bêbado mas não ao ponto de consentimento ser um problema. E ele é claramente bi e ansioso para agradar se você fosse em frente eu seriamente duvido que ele diria não”

“Esses não são realmente os problemas”

“E quais seriam ?”

“Porque se eu apenas ficasse com ele e partisse para outra eu acho que eu partiria o coração dele”

“Isso geralmente não te para”

“Geralmente não, mas dessa vez se eu fizesse isso com ele eu acho que me faria triste também. Então eu estou meio que guardando ele, para quando eu querer parar de partir corações”

“Então o pequeno Q é o seu futuro marido ?”

“Eu não sei, talvez”

“Eu aprovo a escolha, mas e se alguém seduzir ele primeiro ?”

“Eu imagino que muitos vão, eu não espero que ele fique casto enquanto eu me divirto”

“Mas e se alguém chegar fundo, não apenas em seu corpo mas em seu coração também. E ele se tornar o marido de outra pessoa. O que você vai fazer ?”

“Bem, ou eu destruo o casamento dele com minha sedução implacável ou eu desisto e nós três nos tornamos amigos para sempre. De qualquer maneira não seria tão ruim assim”

“Eu acho que não”

Eliot subiu as escadas para pegar o cobertor e Margo permaneceu, seus dedos passando de leve por entre os cabelos de Quentin, e eles continuaram assim mesmo após Eliot voltar com o cobertor e eles voltarem assistir Friends. E quando a manhã chegou os três ainda estavam lá adormecidos no sofá enquanto a tv cantava  _I will be there for you when the rain starts to pour, like I’ve been there before…_

 


End file.
